To Love, or to Kill ?
by erosion
Summary: Sango is the top security worker for Lord Inuyasha. Miroku is the leader of the biggest gang of ninjas. What happens when these two encounter eachother, one to kill Lord Inuyasha, and one, to protect him ? SANxMIR


**To Love, or to Kill ?**

_Sango is the top security worker for Lord Inuyasha. Miroku is the leader of the biggest gang of ninjas. What happens when these two encounter eachother, one to kill Lord Inuyasha, and one, to protect him ?_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Inuyasha. Yeah, that's about it._

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 - Learning about Love**

It was another monday morning. Sango lay at the bedside of Lord Inuyasha's bed. Sango was a young, not even a slight over eighteen year old girl. She had hair the colour of brown on tree bark, and her hair was silky smooth, and long to about her waste. Sango's hair was almost always tied up. She was a real tomboy, not much of a lady.. and it's obvious because she's a security worker, and a killer for Lord Inuyasha. You can call her a hit-man, but it just isn't the right name. Her eyes were golden brown, and she stood about 5'9. Sango was Lord Inuyasha's top security worker. She lived to protect him, from any harm at all cost. Lord Inuyasha lived in the biggest mansion that you could have ever imagined. There were alarms, in every room, just incase someone would try to break in and kill Lord Inuyasha. Inuyasha had done many things. He's been able to bankrupt so many companies, and was able to take their profit, all of it. You would say that the Lord had many enemies, but they weren't just enemies, they were ALL after him. This city they lived in allowed all crime except for stealing. You could go into someone's house and kill them, and the city police would never care. This was the city of killers, murderers, an unpleasant place to live indeed. Chemical factories, everywhere. The stench of the gas was impecable.

That morning, Sango had woken up. It was about 9am in the morning, and she woke the Lord up, it was her duty.

"Lord Inuyasha," she called as she tapped the Lord lightly.

Lord Inuyasha slowly began to squirm a little as he slowly began to sit up with a yawn.

"What time is it?" he questioned the lady Sango.

"It's ten after 9am, your Lord." Sango replied as she kneeled down on one knee and bowed.

Inuyasha stood up out of bed and slowly began to walk out of his bedroom door. His hall way on a second floor was huge. It was twice as big as a normal mansion's size. The walls were painted a golden light brown, like beige. Wall paintings hung from the walls, from one end to the other. The doors to each room were made of wood and painted a darker brown, but not so dark that it looked creepy. Golden medal framings hung from above each door. His floors were made of pure marble. A few of the bedrooms had long carpets that lay across them, but not just any ordinary carpets you could get at Wal-Mart, the most expensive, most beautiful carpets made from all the best fabric with the greatest choice of designs. His windows, were huge. One window shot from the first floor, all the third floor of his gigantic mansion. One break of that window might cause a huge problem. His windows and doors had security codes. His doors would be sealed up with a metal barrier, that you wouldn't be able to get through, unless you knew the code. His staircases were curved, and swirled. The barrings for the staircases were made of marble, and his staircases were made of hard-wood, so it wouldn't be so easy to slip down them. An elevater lay beside his bedroom door. The elevator capacity could hold six people. Elevators come convenient when your house is so big.

Inuyasha stepped into the elevator that lay next to his bedroom.

"What floor, my Lord ?" Sango asked with honour.

"First. Thank you." Inuyasha replied with a smiled as he straightened his back and stood silent as the elevator slowly began to slid down.

After a short while, the elevator stopped and Inuyasha stepped out of the elevator as Sango ran over to the side of the elevator and grabbed his home coat that looked like one of those long sweaters you'd wear after you take a shower. Inuyasha was greeted by all his security guards, who lined up in two lines, facing him as they greeted him, coming out of the elevator and into the kitchen.

As they approached the kitchen, there were two line ups, about five chefs and waiters per side.

"Lord Inuyasha, your food is served," the first chef stated with a smile as he stepped up and bowed, and slowly stepped back.

"Only the finest for you, sir," the next chef continued as he bowed and showed Inuyasha to his table.

On the fine-wood made table, there lay a course, fit for a King. The table was long, and stretched, about twenty people could sit and dine. There were scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and many other items. There were also some tradional oriented food such as rice with kimchee, barbecued duck, and many other delectable meals. As Inuyasha was seated at the far end of the table, Sango was seated at the other. The security guards sat down in an orderly fashion, and served themselves.

"Enjoy your breakfast, my Lord," Sango politely said, with a smile and bow as she began to pick her foods for breakfast. The waiters stepped in with bottles of different varieties of drinks in their hands.

"Today, we have grapefruit juice, orange juice, milk, soyamilk, and strawberry delight smoothies, all fresh squeezed and made to your fitting."

As the waiters slowly began to go around, asking for which drink the people seated found to their liking, Inuyasha tapped on his cup with the end of his fork lightly, "And now, for a prayer."

The security workers, including Sango, and Lord Inuyasha all bowed their hands, hands clasped, "We thank the lord, for this day, and for the food that we have on our table today. Amen."

"Amen," all the security workers repeated as they did the sign of the cross and began to eat.

As the security men chatted quietly, Inuyasha coughed silently, "Ahem. Sango, do you enjoy working for me ? .."

Sango looked up at Inuyasha and smiled, "Of course I do."

Lord Inuyasha smiled, "Okay. I just wanted to know how you felt here."

Sango giggled as she tilted her head down, and then looked up at Lord Inuyasha, "Living here and working for you, is like a dream come true."

After the long breakfast, the security men left for a meeting with Inuyasha's chosen security captain. They needed to discuss ways of preventing Lord Inuyasha from being in contact with any harm, or even death. Sango stayed at Inuyasha's side the whole day on the other hand. As Inuyasha took his elevator up the the third floor, he began to walk out onto his highest balcony.

The view from the balcony was priceless. You could see the whole city beyond from there, and all the trees that stood next to his house.

Sango looked down, her eyes twinkling with delight. She looked like a little kid, having her first look into the world, "Look at all those animals ! There's deer everywhere !"

Deers trampled under the trees, due to the fact that a forest surrounded Inuyasha's house.

Inuyasha smiled at Sango, who seemed to be having the time of her life, "Sango, have you ever thought of love before ?"

Sango slowly began to fade from laughing as she turned to Lord Inuyasha with a puzzled face, "What do you mean ?"

Inuyasha sighed as he continued to look at Sango, "You know, like, loving someone, haven't you ever thought of it before ?"

Sango shook her head as she looked out into the distance, "My parents died, when I was still young, and I've always been alone. No one ever thought me to love before."

Inuyasha chuckled lightly as he sat down on one of the chairs on the balcony, as Sango did so too.

"To love, is to care about some one so much. You need to find this person, this person that makes your heart race, each time you see him, and makes you feel all tingly inside."

Sango nodded her head, "So that's what it's like to love ?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"So, do you love anyone, my Lord ?" Sango questioned Lord Inuyasha, with curiousity in her eyes.

"I do love some one. A young village girl. She delivers the news here, each and everyday, and .. I seem to have fallen in love with her kindness," Lord Inuyasha replied as flicked his silver hair out of the way.

Sango thought about it. _Which girl was this.. _As she finally remembered, she was shocked with excitement, "Kagome ! Right ?"

Inuyasha laughed as he nodded, "You seem really energetic today."

Sango blushed as she looked at the trees below her, "N-Not.. not really."

Inuyasha smiled, "So, is there some one you love ?"

Sango questioned herself. _Do I love some one ?_ She thought and thought, but no, "No, I don't love anyone.. not yet. I think."

Inuyasha slowly began to walk back into his mansion, "Well you will soon. Take your time. Come on, let's go back inside."

Sango nodded as she quietly returned back into the mansion with Lord Inuyasha.

As Lord Inuyasha returned to his bedroom, he called Sango over, "Hey Sango, come over here for a minute."

Sango was enjoying herself, looking at the aquarium-like tank Inuyasha had in his room. She ran over to Lord Inuyasha with a happy look, "Yes, my Lord ?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "Nevermind, you can go an enjoy yourself, I'll be fine on my own for a while."

Sango nodded as she slowly locked the windows in Inuyasha's room, and locked the door, so no one could try to harm Inuyasha while she was gone as she ran off to her specialised room.

On her shelves lay books, from top to bottom. She took out one of her books and lay on her bed as she thought about what Inuyasha had told her a moment ago, _do.. I love some one ? Do I ?_

She slowly drifted away reading her book as she slightly closed her eyes, and dozed off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it for now. This isn't like my other story, this is a more detailed one. I like writing different sorts of stories so yeah. Tell me what you think so far, next chapter real soon.

R&R, Please Review! Constructive comments welcome. Flames, banned. (Not-Yet-Edited)


End file.
